The hunting of birds and animals frequently requires a form of concealment. The traditional approach has been to use either camouflage and blend with the surroundings or to appear as a non threatening shape. Variations in terrain and in enviornmental conditions are the main problems associated with camouflage. The same field appears different when dry, wet or snow-covered. This requires the hunter to cover himself with dirt, snow, or a combination of colored fabric and special clothing. Until now, the problem with blinds that appear as non threatening shapes is that they are heavy, cumbersome, hard-shell forms with limited vision, which force the hunter to maintain uncomfortable positions while hunting.